


He loves me, He loves me not

by CinnamonSoda



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Beet | Bede - Freeform, Blood, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Hop, M/M, Pokemon, more as i go along - Freeform, opal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSoda/pseuds/CinnamonSoda
Summary: Much to his surprise, Bede gains feelings for his rival Hop, but much to his horror......it is one-sided ( Hop is a dense baby)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop (Pokemon)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	He loves me, He loves me not

**Author's Note:**

> Note : This is my first fic so it might not bed the best, so i apologize.

It was a normal day in the Galar region. Rookiedee's and Corviquire's flying in the vast blue sky, Gyarados and Tympole swimming in the lakes, and various trainers training or challenging the Dynamax Dens that littered the Wild Area. Bede, the Leader of Ballonlea's own Fairy Type Gym, was currently training his team against his rival Hop. He would never admit it for fear of rejection, but he had gained feelings for the purple haired boy, and if anyone were to ask he would reject the idea in a stuttering, blushing mess. Even if Bede did have the courage to tell Hop how he felt, he knew that Hop didn't share his feelings, that thought alone caused an aching pain in his chest that he brushed off.

The current match up is Bede's Hatterene against Hop's Dubwool.

**Bede P.O.V**

"Hatterene, use Dazzl-" I stop suddenly as I feel a burning pain in my throat.

I turn to cough, violently shaking as I do. My Hatterene and Sylveon that I was training turned to me concerned, the same look spread across Hop's face.

Hop tried to ask if I was alright but I tuned him out, my breathing only got more ragged as i violently coughed.

When I finally finished, I looked, and my eyes widened in horror.. in my hand were golden dandelion petals, and scarlet red blood...

**...My blood**

Out of fear I called a Flying-taxi, still hearing Hop call out to me concerned. I couldn't care about my destination, only wishing to leave before Hop saw. But when I got to where ever the Taxi took me too, I began to feel dizzy, as I blacked out..

....

After what felt like hours I woke up in what seems to be a Hospital, IV's connecting to my arms. I was confused, how did I end up here? Why was I here? Just a few minutes ago I was training against Hop when..

It all came flooding back, how I coughed up my own blood with...flower petals?

"Ah, awake at last I see, you sure were out for quite awhile," I turned to see a Nurse holding a clipboard, going to check my IV's, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered out, "But how did I end up here?"

"Oh, Ms. Opal found you passed out in front of the Gym in Ballonlea, covered in blood and petals, She was rightfully worried."

She kept talking but I tuned her out, All I could think about was how I had Opal worried a great deal because of me, her protégé passed out, bleeding right in front of her with no explanation.

".....but we couldn't do anything until you woke up.." She said, just as i tuned back in. "S-sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked worriedly.

"No problem, you see Bede, you have developed a disease called 'Hanahaki' ," She explained, "It's a disease that is born when the victim suffers from One-sided love, the victim coughs up blood, and petals that resemble the love interest's favorite flower. There is a way to remove the flowers growing from your stomach with surgery, which would sadly remove your feelings of love for that said person, but we couldn't do anything until you woke up.." She paused to let me soak all of this in, then continued "..we would like to know if you would like to have these flowers removed."

I was at a loss for words, all I could do was stare shocked, I couldn't think straight. Am I really growing flowers inside of me, am I really going to die? But one thing she said kept repeating in his head, " _would sadly remove your feelings of love for that said person"_ He didn't want that, he would rather die than that "No....I-I don't want them removed....I can't-" He stopped as another wave of coughing hit him, it hurt.. but he didn't want to lose the first feeling of romantic love he had felt.

The nurse concerned, but agrees, turns to leave the room. "I understand, well if you change your mind, let us know,oh and you have some visitors" She said just as I had finished coughing.

She barely got out of the room before Hop barreled through the door, worried. I couldn't get a word out before he hugged me tight.

I hesitated, but slowly began to return it, grasping onto him like my life depended on it...which it did

Looking over his shoulder, my eyes filled with tears as I saw Opal, standing there worried and looking like she hasn't slept in days

_...wait..._

I let go of Hop and look at him, with what I can only assume as fear, into his eyes.

"Hop..How long was I out for?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Howdy, im just gonna say I hate to leave this at a cliffhanger, but this is my very first fic and ive burned out for now. I will try my best to update tho, since i enjoyed making this  
> -Cinnamon


End file.
